dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Trapped
Overview MISSION BACKGROUND: A small tremor has damaged Duke 's air tank and he finds himself trapped. MISSION OBJECTIVES: '' #Shutdown ventilation system #Activate the pump system #Blow the boiler #Escape from the basement ''Possible secrets: 4 Cheat/s unlocked: Start with full ego (find all secrets) Walkthrough Completing O1 Dang. You have to bring down that water fast, or we're shark food... I also suggest to ignore all pick-ups for now. Kill 1x SharkCorps (there's Torpedo launcher ammo near) and swim ahead. To your right is a boiler - exit, but we have to blow it up first. Kill 1x SharkCorps. Current from ventilation system denies you access for now, so head right. Kill 2x SharkCorps and 1x SkullCorps. Just go with the flow now. Re-entry point! Room to your right has another current, so go left. In this room kill 1x SkullCorps. Press ventilation system switch. O1 complete! Completing O2 Now quickly return to where second current was and go left. Kill 2x SharkCorps and you're now near pump system switch, but don't press it yet. SECRET 5A: A bit further down swim thru the hole in the ceiling. Secret area contains Laser gatling ammo and Torpedo launcher ammo. When done, return thru same hole. You may now kill 2x SharkCorps ahead, or return to pump system switch and press it. O2 complete! Completing O3 OK, we can at least breathe now. Now it would be a good time to destroy all those crates and collect goodies, eh? Head left from your position and clean rooms sistematically, but don't turn any valves yet! You can find... Large ego boost item, Combat shotgun ammo, Laser gatling ammo, Laser gatling, 2x Pipe bomb... and kill... 2x AlbinoPigCorps, 2x RatCorps... until you get to a pit. Take a look in the pit (down there is Duke's biography item; you can get on without it) and you'll see a small ledge. Jump there. Kill 3x RatCorps. Turn the first out of three valves. SECRET 5B: Opposite to the valve you'll see a stockpile of crates. Pull it away. Drop down, turn right and follow your nose. Kill 1x RatCorps and 1x AlbinoPigCorps. Secret area contains Quest item. Before you pick it up... SECRET 5C: Pull away the stone slab above which Quest item hovers. A hole will be revealed. Now collect Quest item and drop down. Ceiling trap from above is of no worries down here. Hmmm, what's this? 'The sentient man shall pass; Then name of Duke; Leap of faith'? Indiana Jones, anyone? 'The sentient man shall pass'... OK, you see a hallway? Don't run down it straight away, otherwise you'll be shred to pieces by two saws. Instead drop down to one of lower ledges on the sides. Walk down the hallway now and then get up on higher ledge. No saws. Next... 'Name of Duke'... that would be N-U-K-E-M (elevations on which you can jump are brightly lighter, the rest of the floor is fake). Ok, we're over this trap as well. 'Leap of faith'.... Stand near the pit, back away a bit and then do running jump. Duke will grab an invisible ledge. Climb up and nab Super Shotgun! This baby shoots three shells simultaneously. When you pick up Super Shotgun, you will be teleported to where you dropped down for Secret 5B. Climb up and go left. When near the pit, go left. Get Ego boost item. Climb up and get RPG. Climb up some more. Get Duke's biography item. Shoot out brown grating. Get down and kill 1x RatCorps. Now backtrack to room with ventilation switch. Turn the second valve. One more to go. SECRET 5D: Behind ventilation switch is a room, where one of those currents was. Go there. Near the ceiling is a brown panel. Shoot it out. Secret area contains Laser blaster and Large ego boost item. Now return to pump switch, and go even further ahead. Turn the final valve. To the left is Combat shotgun ammo. O3 complete! Completing O4 Now that water is back, return to where the boiler was ASAP. Swim up and thru the shaft. O4 complete! Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes